Helping Hand
by InnocentGuilt
Summary: Scorpius think he's being sneaky as he helps his friends find love, but James sees. JS/S, AS/OC, Rose/Lorcan, Lily/Lysander, Louis/OC, slash, next gen, me as an author


A/N: Something cute and frilly.

Disclaimer: I own so many different levels of nothing. Don't sue.

.hphphp.

Scorpius takes a look around his study group, noticing how much it has grown from his First Year, when his study group had consisted of…well, of him. His first year in Hogwarts hadn't been the best. He had been shunned for his name, and sincerely shy; afraid he would say something the way his father or grandfather Malfoy sometimes could, and it would only serve to make someone hate him even more.

He hasn't really changed much, but his singular status has more than changed.

Around the long table of the Great Hall—where they have to meet due to them being so many in number—are his friends.

At first, during second year, his group had only grown by two, Albus and Rose, but that had soon changed when a few of Albus' other cousins and Rose's friend Lorcan had started showing up in the library for their designated time each night to study. Lorcan had brought his twin, Lysander—the flighty one.

During their third year, Rose's little brother, as well as Al's little sister had started joining them, eagerly joining the older children so as to feel included. When he noticed that his two younger siblings were spending time together, as well as half of his cousins, James had shown up, along with Louis, Fred, and Roxanne.

It was halfway through their third year when Madame Pince had kicked them out of the library.

There were only so many Weasleys and Potters that could be together before pandemonium broke out.

When they had taken over the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, Headmistress McGonagall had raised her stern brow and her lips had thinned, but aside from a bit of noise, they were all well behaved. She still had teachers sit in for a few weeks to make sure nothing would happen—because no one had ever witnessed such a_ quiet_ cooperation between all four houses. The closest they had ever come to this sort of cooperation had been for_ Dumbledore's Army_ and that had only covered three of the four houses and hadn't necessarily been quiet.

But they were and still are, in Scorpius' sixth year, despite the fact that yes, Albus and James argue like they'll never have another chance, and okay, Fred and Roxanne are always hounding each other, and there's so much sexual tension at this table that it's almost painful.

Scorpius rather likes to think he stays well out of the drama his friends can bring to the 'Study Table' but it's hard to ignore some of the more obvious ones.

Albus is practically stewing in his own sexual frustration every time Lalita Arnand, a lovely Hufflepuff Fifth Year, wafts by him, and she seems just as stricken each time Albus just barely manages not to react to her. It's almost painful to watch and it causes a bit of a twinge in Scorpius' heart each time Albus looks at her and gets this longing look in his eyes. He's even heard Al tell his cousin, Rose—the one he'll always be closest to it seems—that he's just not good enough for Lalita.

Albus is now sitting across from him, where he normally can be found in during these study sessions. Rose sits to Scorpius' right, and James takes up his left as he seems to have been doing since Scorpius' fourth year. He can't focus on them though. Right now, he's spying on Albus, whose frown grows every single time Lalita rolls her shoulders to dislodge Lucrece Zabini's hand from her person.

He looks like he wants to go over and beat his fellow Slytherin for even daring to look at sweet, funny Lalita.

Scorpius even spies his hand twitching as if about to reach for his wand at one point when Lalita turns her glare upon Zabini.

Now, Scorpius has never truly been one to meddle. That dubious honor is bestowed upon the youngest of their group, Lily and Hugo. However, he can't in good faith keep watching this sad display. He knows his friend. Albus is a gentleman through and through but once his mind is set on something (e.i. not being good enough for Lalita) he won't let it go.

The next time Lalita rolls Zabini's hand off of her shoulder, Scorpius carefully conceals his wand and dumps a well of ink onto her robes.

Lalita may not be overly prissy, but that would cause even James to get upset.

She stands from her seat with an outraged shriek, her hands black and hovering in the air carefully as she quickly hops away from her homework before she ruins it. Her perfectly dark eyes stare at Zabini with humiliation and fury, her mouth open in shock.

She hardly gets a syllable out before Albus is up from his seat and running over to help her as well as berate Zabini. He cleans her of the ink with a well-placed cleaning charm and quickly checks to make sure her notes are as pristine as they had been before the inkwell dumped all over the Indian girl. Then he's whirling on his housemate.

Scorpius admits that he does feel somewhat bad. Zabini's intentions, though unwanted, were all in all innocent and he's just unleashed Al on him…

"What the hell is your problem, Zabini?" Albus demands, stepping between Lalita and the shrinking dark-skinned young man.

Zabini raises his hands, and says, "I_ swear_! I didn't do anything…it was an accident."

"An accident?" Lalita mimics from behind Al, staring at his with disbelieving eyes that are still marred with just a little bit of embarrassment. She looks around the room, filled with people from all houses and years and she shrinks a little, herself. Lalita isn't one for dramatics anymore than Scorpius is; something he appreciates about her. "That was_ no_ accident," she says quietly, almost to where no one but Zabini and Albus can hear her.

"It was!" Zabini says indignantly. "I must not have known where my hand was…" he trailed off, confused as to whether he had actually knocked over the well, Scorpius' spell had been so well-timed.

"Don't make excuses," Albus bites out at him, before turning back to Lalita and asking if she would like to sit with him. Her eyes, dark and glittering like obsidian, light up and she nods with a hesitant smile.

"I would love to," she says, biting her bottom lip before gathering her belongings quickly. Al takes her hand and leads her back to where he had been sitting and Lily forces Lysander to scoot over just a bit so that there's room for the Hufflepuff girl as well as her brother.

Scorpius is rather pleased with himself, especially as he spies Lalita's hand brushing innocently over Albus' on occasion. He finds that it was easier than he thought to help Albus out and a little seed is planted in his head. He wonders if he can help out his other friends with their little love quandaries. He knows there are a few others who could use a subtle shove.

He looks to his right to see his best friend, Rose, her curly red hair in a pretty ponytail that's been teased, and sees her warm brown eyes soften as she looks over something for Lorcan Scamander.

Scorpius begins making silent plans to himself, only pausing when he realizes that a heavy gaze is on his left side. He glances up, and sees a different set of brown eyes, just as warm and jovial, but with a hint of curiosity and deviousness in them. His heart picks up pace as James stares at him suspiciously.

Scorpius shouldn't be surprised, by the look or the way his heart seems to be jumping in his ribs. Scorpius is left-handed, and thusly it's almost a sure thing James would be able to tell the minute wand movements he had used. As for his heart…well, Scorpius had been ignoring that for two years. It didn't need attention now.

.hphphp.

He takes Rose shopping one Saturday on a Hogsmeade trip. She doesn't protest loudly, yet makes it known that she would much rather be shopping for sweets at her uncle's store. He doesn't blame her. They've had many in depth conversations about the fact that there are just no good apparel shops in Hogsmeade. However, there is a lovely formal shop and the Yule Ball is in a few weeks. It's the perfect excuse.

Still, it doesn't necessarily stop her whining.

"But I don't_ want_ to try on dresses!" she exclaims as she stomps next to him. "Why can't I wear the dress I had last year? You said I looked_ smashing_ in it."

Scorpius rolls his eyes and loops his arm through hers. "And you did, Rose. However, there are many more dresses that would accentuate you and your personality even better than last year's gown. Now, c'mon. It won't take that much time and then we can go get you candy."

She huffs and says with a light sneer, "My mummy always told me not to take candy from strangers."

He ignores her. She's always like this when she's forced to go shopping.

They see a few of their friends on the way to_ Lavender's Lavishes_. They wave to Albus and Lalita who are on their first official date and both glowing in the cooler November air when they wave back. Scorpius doesn't miss Rose's slightly envious glances back at them, but he doesn't mention them either. Lily is wandering with Hugo and Lysander. The three of them giggling as Lily leads them into the Three Broomsticks. It's in the window that Scorpius sees James, and he catches the stare that's being sent at them.

Scorpius tries not to feel like he's been caught with his hand in the fairy dust, but nevertheless, urges Rose a bit faster.

The thing about both Rose and Lorcan is that they're both minimalists. Rose is a very tidy girl to begin with and she doesn't often find the need to do more in the morning besides brush her teeth and tease her curls just enough to keep them from getting busy. Most mornings when she meets Scorpius in the common room, she's forgotten half of her school uniform because she just can't force herself to care.

Lorcan is very much the same way, due to how often his family has hiked over Europe in search of exotic animals. He's just learned to pick up and go.

He figures something that Rose can just slip over her head and look stunning in will please them both, while also opening Lorcan's eyes to the stunning woman who sits next to him every evening during the study sessions.

They're in and out of Lavender's Lavishes within an hour, leaving the measurements for the shop owner. Scorpius does as promised and takes Rose to her uncle's shop and buys her anything she touches, just so he'll win her good graces again.

.hphphp.

The problem with his plan for Rose and Lorcan is that he has to be patient. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. Scorpius has learned to be a very patient young man, because that's just what his life has demanded of him.

It's difficult with this though.

Rose is subtle gestures that she learned from her mother and Lorcan is patently oblivious to it all.

He wonders if his plan is going to work out half as well as he hopes. Yes, Rose will look beyond stunning in her dress this year, but Scorpius knows aesthetic beauty and that is something Rose has never wanted for a day in her life. She's been one of the most gorgeous girls of Hogwarts since the very first day.

If Lorcan didn't notice then…

He won't change his plans about the dress for the Yule Ball, but he needs a new set of eyes, a set of sneaky eyes.

Scorpius doesn't get a set of sneaky eyes, per se, but he does get something half as good. He gets a pair of unique eyes in Lorcan's twin.

Lysander isn't quite as down to earth as his brother, but for his lack of lucidity he has a cauldron of insight just waiting for a good stir.

"Lysander…" Scorpius calls softly to the Gryffindor as he catches him in a mostly empty hall. "Do you have a minute?"

He turns around with an easy smile. "I have several. I'll give you a few, though."

"Thanks. I just had a few quick questions…" He pauses, because normally Lysander has something to say between most full sentences. When nothing is forthcoming except for an inquiring gaze, he continues, "Do you know if Lorcan has asked anyone to go to the ball with him?"

"He hasn't. Next question."

Scorpius wastes no time, knowing the hall only has the potential to stay empty for so long. "Do you know if he's going to?"

"No. He's waiting for someone to ask him."

Scorpius smiles. "Do you know who?"

"Of course I do," he replies with a whimsical grin and a twinkle in his pale blue eyes. "You do, too."

Scorpius feels a flutter of happiness press through him, but then his cauldron of insight is put on simmer as the Gryffindor looks just past him. "Hello, James."

Scorpius turns around quickly, his heart doing that tango in his chest, but it's a few seconds before James makes his appearance around the corner, looking a little flustered. "Scorpius," he breathes, looking confused. "I thought you had Herbology right now."

Scorpius doesn't fidget. "Oh, yes. I do. I had best be off then."

He_ does_ exit quickly, though.

.hphphp.

His next step is a little harder and is delayed a few days when another opportunity to help one of his friends becomes apparent.

Louis lands himself in Scorpius' lap…literally.

"I would like for you to know," he begins with the faintest traces of a French accent in his otherwise smooth tone, "I hate men."

Scorpius tries not to smirk at the proclamation. Louis has the potential to be as over-exaggerated as his older sisters. Instead, he raises his brow and says dryly, "That will put quite the damper on your future romantic life."

The Gryffindor slides off his lap and into another of the chairs in the library with a pathetic groan. "Do you remember me telling you about Jacques?"

Scorpius hums, remembering the few times over the Summer when Louis would write to him and several times over the last few months when the older boy would complain about his adulterous 'boyfriend.' The man was a slob. Married and seeing Louis behind his wife's back. Scorpius can't fathom what Louis could ever have seen in him and he has never even met Jacques.

Louis sighs and slouches into his seat, pulling at the hem of his un-tucked shirt. "He broke up with me."

"Did his wife find out?"

"No!" Louis says, obviously shocked by that as well. "He says we're not mentally compatible." Louis pouts a little, his handsome face looking downtrodden. "Why don't you and I just date, Scorpius? I would make you a happy man."

Scorpius smiles with a light laugh. "You and I would kill each other, and you know it, Louis." He looks over and meets a sad smile. "Now, now, Louis. Don't think on that prat. There are several people here who would love to vie for your attention."

At Louis' small glare, he amends, "Several males here who would love to have your attention."

"Erm…where are they then?" he demands.

Scorpius is at a bit of a loss there, but he finds his answer as James walks into the library. He looks about briefly and catches sight of Scorpius and Louis easily. As he comes closer, Scorpius smirks. "I bet you five galleons, Louis Weasley, that you will find someone else to date within the next hour."

Louis doesn't get a chance to reply before James takes his seat on Scorpius' left side. "What's going on, gents?"

Scorpius turns to James, feeling that this is the best thing that could have happened in this situation. "James, we are in need of your assistance." When the redhead nods, Scorpius feels his stomach flip-flop. He hears Louis start to protest behind him so quickly outlines the situation. "Louis' closet boyfriend has just broken his heart.

"Wife find out?" he asked.

"Oddly enough, no, but that's a different rant for him to tell your family. Now, I bet him five galleons he could find someone else within the next hour. Wanna help?"

James looks at him with those same suspicious eyes, but the skepticism diminishes in favor of that mischief that both infuriates and appeals to Scorpius. A smile that would put George Weasley to shame steals his features and before either blond can blink James is up on his chair and about to get his eighteenth detention of the semester.

"Excuse me, gentlemen of the library. I have just received news that my dear cousin is now on the market!" Madame Pince looks thunderous and Louis is covering his face and muttering in French. "I know some of you have had your eye on him for these last several years, but it is now official! Louis Weasley is accepting potentials for prospective dating!"

"Mr. Potter!" Madame Pince screeches quietly. "What in Godric's name are you thinking? Get down from that chair at once!" He does so with an easy jump and looks around the room. He looks ready to continue with his speech, but Madame Pince points towards the door and hiss, "Go to the Headmistress's office_ at once_."

James smiles, rests his hand on Scorpius' shoulder and whispers in his ear, "Conduct the interviews for me."

Scorpius ignores the feel of James' hand on him and the shiver that slides down his spine like honey at the older boy's words. He nods to James, tries to hide the tinge of pink he knows is blooming under his skin.

As the redhead lopes out of the library and Madame Pince goes stomping off towards her desk, a Seventh Year Ravenclaw by the name of Darius Pendrakken stands from his desk, flipping his shaggy black hair out of his face before grabbing up his bag from the table and coming towards Louis and Scorpius.

Louis looks like he may have just died a little inside, so it's up to him to greet Pendrakken, offering his hand graciously as the older boy sits down.

He clears his throat. "First question," he begins, narrowing his eyes on the newcomer. "Are you married?"

Louis groans quietly and mutters even more French into his palms.

.hphphp.

With Louis figured out, Scorpius sets his sights on his master project. Rose in some ways is more like her father than she will ever admit. She is stubborn to the core and if Scorpius meddles too much, she'll dig her heels in fully. So, obviously, stealth will be his best approach, and he feels he has enough Slytherin in him to get away with it marginally unscathed.

He starts slowly the following morning, while he and Rose are eating breakfast before class. "You know, I just realized you haven't told me who you're going to the Yule Ball with."

She doesn't stop buttering her toast, saying primly, "That would be because I haven't been asked yet."

He knows that to be a lie. Rose has had just as many suitors as any of her female cousins. She's just been turning them down. He doesn't point out that blatant lie, though. "Have you thought to perhaps ask someone instead of waiting for someone to ask you?"

She glances at him suspiciously, but he takes a bite of his bacon and looks at her with his full attention. "I had thought to," she says neatly, "but I don't want to come off as…"

"Desperate?" he interjects.

Her suspicious glance turns into a full glare. "I was going to say overbearing."

He nods and doesn't doubt that that's why she hasn't asked Lorcan to go with her. Another thing that has come up in Rose's past at least is that she does have the tendency to come off very strongly. It has cost her a few relationships in the past, and hurt her enough that she's been single for the past year.

Scorpius smiles at her encouragingly. "I think perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing to try."

She nods but then returns to her bangers and mash.

He doesn't bring it up to her until the weekend just before they're heading down to the Great Hall to the study group. He helps her pack away some of her books into her already crammed satchel and presses a few into his own back to even the load.

Then haltingly, he asks, "So, who_ are_ you thinking of inviting to the Yule Ball?"

"Why do you want to know?" she shoots back.

There are days he hates the fact that his two best friends are of the cleverest people he knows.

"I'm merely curious. You are my best friend, after all."

She stops just outside the entryway to the Common Room and turns to him with her brown eyes narrowed. "Alright then. If that's the card you're playing, who are you inviting?"

He stops short, his mouth shutting with an audible clack of his teeth. He honestly hasn't thought about himself. In the past years he's been allowed to attend the Yule Ball, he's asked Rose or Lily, because it's been an easier method than taking the time to get to know another boy. For these last two years, specifically, he has denied the prospect of any other interactions with males who aren't his friends simply because he has known that he's pining unfairly, if secretly, over a specific man.

Rose's gaze softens. She is perhaps the only one who's deduced who keeps Scorpius' heart. "I'm sorry. That was unfair."

He dismisses the apology. "No, no. You had every right."

She sighs, probably still feeling guilty. Then, scruffing her hand through her ponytail she says, "It's Lorcan." A bright blush crawls up her cheeks. "I've been thinking about_ maybe_ asking Lorcan."

Scorpius smiles, feeling triumph sing through his veins though he doesn't let it show. He takes her hand in his and asks, "Why haven't you asked then? You know he would love to go with you."

She scoffs and begins the well travelled path towards the Great Hall. "How can you be so sure, Scorpius?"

He shrugs. "I just know."

When they get to the Great Hall, they take their regular seats, Rose next to Scorpius and him next to James.

"I see it worked," the eldest Potter boy says quietly next to him.

Scorpius jumps, though he isn't sure why. Sure he doesn't want anyone to know he's been helping his friends find relationships, but it isn't necessarily a shameful thing to do. It makes him a good friend, by his estimations.

"I'm sorry. What do you mean?" he asks, turning to his left to see James' humor-filled eyes looking past him towards Louis and Darius, who are sitting together and speaking quietly. He watches them for a few moments, and feels an unexpected tendril of envy when Louis presses a small peck to his new boyfriend's temple. "Oh," he says slowly. "Yes, well…I conduct very thorough interviews."

He returns his gaze to his book in front of him, feels his heart beat painfully for the first time since he realized what he felt for the eldest Potter child. To his right, Rose grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. He returns the gesture twice in encouragement. And while he pretends not to look, he sees Rose write out the question that both she and Lorcan have been dancing around…

And the perfect answer he gives her.

.hphphp.

Lily and Lysander decide to go to the Yule Ball together.

Albus is taking Lalita and begs Scorpius to talk his new girlfriend out of yellow, which he agrees to quickly because Albus looks_ horrid_ in yellow. She settles for purple, and asks him to help Albus pick something suitable that will match her dress, which he also agrees to because Al is_ horrid_ at fitting himself.

Louis and Darius are attending together.

Rose and Lorcan obviously are going as an item as well.

He makes Lily get Lorcan's dress robes. Rose's boyfriend having a twin is a wonderful thing, because he doesn't want Lorcan to have the faintest idea what Rose may look like for the ball. He had helped her pick that out to floor her beau and floored he would be.

He doesn't know who James is going with. He's been talking to Pallas for several weeks, and figures the Greek Gryffindor will be the lucky girl this year. He also doesn't know who he's going with, considers the idea that he won't go with anyone at all. He knows a few other people around Hogwarts are attending the Ball alone, and doesn't feel any real shame in it.

The night of the event, Rose and Lily drag him into a well deserted girls' loo and change into their gowns before marching out to meet his critiques. They're both stunning with Lily in an emerald green that matches her eyes, and Rose done up in a deep, deep blue that sets a glow on her pale skin. He helps Rose with her hair, because she's never been good at straightening spells, and then gives Lily tips on how which make-up scheme would best match her facial features.

When they're ready, they look at him expectantly and he looks down at himself, already dressed in his dress robes. Rose rolls her eyes and points her wand at his accents, which had been plain white. Suddenly, his kerchief, tie and cufflinks were a soft red. He squawked indignantly, trying to pull out his own wand to return them to their natural state.

"Ah, ah, ah," Rose says, taking his hand in hers. They step out of the loo, and go to meet Lalita, Louis and Darius. When they reach the top of the main staircase that will take them to the Great Hall, everyone pairs off with their dates—Lorcan is suitably speechless when he sees Rose done up so simple and elegant—and they head down by twos, laughing and glowing.

Scorpius releases Rose's hand and nods her onward when she pauses.

A sad glimmer catches in her pretty brown eyes, but she does as he wishes and leaves him to himself for a few moments.

He feels better for having helped three of his dearest friends, but dabbling in all of this matchmaking has thrown into a certain perspective how lonely these last few years have been for him. How lonely he is now. He doesn't mind nearly as much as he thought he would in the past, but he can't deny the certain sting in his heart when he thinks of going into that Ball and seeing James with whomever he's decided to take this year.

A large, warm hand takes his, and his head jerks up to see the very man he's brooding over smiling a small smile at him.

He's wearing dress robes as well and his accents are done in a deeper red than that of Scorpius, but he still feels a small rueful smile at what Rose had been attempting to do.

"As always, you clean up well, James," he says, attempting for a lightness in his tone, but fully aware he's failed spectacularly. He meets warm eyes, so familiar to him, and benefits himself the frivolous right to straighten the other man's tie. "Are you waiting for your date?"

James shrugs. "I haven't asked my date yet."

Scorpius snorts, very un-Malfoy like, but it's hard to keep all of his proper upbringing in the constant company of so many diverse people. "You're running out of time. You may want to ask her_ before_ the dance has ended."

"Him."

Scorpius stills.

"I'm…going to ask you," James says with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

The tango Scorpius' heart normally does is nothing compared to what it's doing now. He's almost sure that he's slipped and hit his head somewhere along the way.

He clears his throat. "What about Pallas Vardalos? I thought…for sure you would ask her."

James laughs a little, shaking his head. "The things you see, Scorpius…Pallas wanted to ask Fred. She was nervous. I just gave her a little pep talk now and then." He stares at Scorpius, a twinkle returning in his eyes. "You're not the only one with the ability to point people in the right direction."

Scorpius flushes a bit, light pink dancing across his cheeks.

James runs his hand over his shoulder, saying once more, "I'm going to ask you."

Scorpius tries not to convince himself this is all a dream. "When you do, I'll say yes."

A hand slips behind his head and he's guided into a kiss he had only thought would happen in his imagination.

.hphphp.

The next day, James and Scorpius go out to Hogsmeade together, and James has his arm wrapped lightly around Scorpius when he asks, "So, is there anyone else you're planning on matching together?"

He thinks that the answer is no, and opens his mouth to say as much.

However, just then is when he sees Lucere Zabini walking alone a few meters away. He feels he owes the Slytherin a favor since he practically besmirched his reputation not a month and a half ago with the entire inkwell thing. He wraps his arm around James' waist and says with a cheeky smile, "I think I have just one more mission."

.hphphp.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.

InnocentGuilt


End file.
